The invention starts with a wiper bearing.
A wiper bearing housing is used to support a wiper shaft and to position a wiper axis as well as fastening receptacles for assembly in a vehicle. High forces and moments occur above all in the transition area between the wiper bearing housing and the tubular plate, particularly in the case of snow load or cases of lock-up.
A wiper system is known from DE 199 25 292 A1 in which the tubular plate in the transition area has an enlarged cross section, which reduces the specific load in the critical transition area and increases flexural strength and resistance to torsion.